1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of simplifying a manufacturing process and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device such as, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device may include a display panel for displaying an image and a circuit board for applying driving signals to the display panel.
The LCD device displays the image using a liquid crystal layer and a color filter pixel. The LCD device includes an electrode to control the liquid crystal layer and a thin film transistor (TFT) for applying a driving voltage to the electrode.
The color filter pixel of the LCD device includes a colorant or a pigment to change a white light into a color light.
When the color filter pixel includes the colorant, a manufacturing process of the color filter pixel is complex, and a color reproducibility of the color filter pixel is changed based on a thickness of the color filter pixel.
When the color filter pixel includes the pigment, the manufacturing process of the color filter pixel is simplified, and the color reproducibility of the color filter pixel is better than the color filter pixel having the colorant. However, a deposition rate of a green colorant for a green color filter portion is greater than that of a blue colorant for a blue color filter portion or a red colorant for a red color filter portion, thereby increasing a manufacturing time of the LCD device.